In The Box
by The Fat Chipmunk
Summary: [FC] A collection of poems from the residents of Hogwarts, accumulated over the years inside the mysterious and magical Box.
1. In The Box

Disclaimer: Who, me?

**In The Box  
**by _The Fat Chipmunk_

A collection of poems from the residents of Hogwarts, accumulated over the years inside the mysterious and magical Box.

Author's Note: Welcome, and thanks for dropping by! I decided to clean this up a bit, and there might even be some updates later. Enjoy! (:

**

* * *

**

**In The Box**

On a shelf in the corner of a room deep inside  
I wait for someone who wants to confide.  
To average eyes, I am but a box  
Ornately carved of wood and rocks  
But for those endowed, I am more than that  
For I am The Box, where contentment is at.

For countless years I have stood here  
Playing the role of the listening ear  
And in my shadowed depths you'll find  
All that they have left behind.

Tales and songs, poems and riddles  
Tricks and jokes and strange little twiddles  
They've come to me in times of dark  
They've come to me when life seemed stark.  
They poured their thoughts out in abandon and glee  
Knowing I'd never let the writing flee.

So come on in and join the club  
Enlighten me with tales from the pub  
Share with me your grief, your pain  
Talk with me whenever it rains.  
Come and tell me all you've written  
About dragons or the green snake you've bitten  
Of twisted paths and wicked rhymes  
Of timeless loves or troubled times  
Tell me what fuels your inner fire  
Tell me your furtive heart's desire.  
For I am the Box, to whom many have come  
Whether sober or full of age-old rum  
To share their secrets, the worries inside  
They come to me when they want to hide.  
I hold the worries of the young and the old  
Of all the legends their parents ever told

So come, my friend, tell me anything  
Come and let your dreams take wing  
For the girl who smiles and the boy who mocks  
For the man with the droopy, unruly socks  
For the woman with one man on her mind  
For the elf whose master's shoes he's not shined  
For those with dreams and those without  
For those who believe and those who doubt  
Come in, slip in, there's no need for knocks  
I'll be here for everyone,  
For I am The Box.

-**The Box**


	2. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

A time ago  
When I was young  
Bold and proud  
And still strapped for my tongue

I used to dream  
Of a castle so high  
Its towers would pierce  
The clouds in the sky.

Full of enchantments  
Secrets and more  
A bewitched ceiling  
And invisible floor.

A place where magic  
And fun abound  
A place where wizards  
And witches astound.

I dreamed I would run  
This castle of mine  
With power and wisdom;  
My school would be fine.

I'd have an office  
All to myself  
With a gargoyle to guard  
My colossal wealth.

There would also be  
A lake beside  
Where various sorts  
Of creatures reside.

And to top it all off  
A gigantic forest  
Forbidden to all  
But the most boredest.

This I would dream  
Nearly every day  
And soon enough  
I had my way.

Together with Hufflepuff  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw  
I built this school  
And set down the laws.

My house was brave  
Courageous and kind  
Loving and teaching  
Those of like mind.

And as I watched  
My dream unfold  
My three friends I gathered  
And to them I told

That this wonderful school  
This haven of sorts  
This fantastical castle  
We should call Hogwarts.

**-Godric Gryffindor**


	3. A Ghost's Lament

I realized after I'd finished writing this that George Washington wasn't around in 1499. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**A Ghost's Lament**

Hello, good day!  
I'm Gryffindor's ghost  
Sir Mimsy de Porpington  
Or just Nick, to most.

Come in, sit down!  
And I'll tell you a tale  
Of a showdown, at which  
I did surely prevail.

My deathday party  
Year 1499,  
With great food and music  
We were having a grand time.

And oh, then they came!  
They swept through the wall  
The grand Headless Hunt  
All ready to enthrall.

But what's this I hear?  
You say I can't join?  
Well, why ever not?  
I've paid all the coin!

(Because, you see  
They're all greedy pigs  
Demanding a fee  
Just to pay for their wigs!)

Then I hear a shout,  
"It's the last of the Porpingtons!  
I heard his ego's as big  
As that damn George Washington's!"

Huffing, I turned  
To yell at the fellow  
To kick him out  
With a righteous bellow,

But oh, the injustice!  
Sitting at the honorable place  
What do I espy  
But the Poltergeist's face?

He's with Sir Patrick  
At the head of the table  
Sharing prevarications  
Telling a whimsical fable!

Oh, what nerve!  
The brazen audacity  
How dare they bring me  
Such calamity?

Just 'cause I'm only  
Half-decapitated  
Just 'cause I've been  
So cruelly fated!

I drew myself up  
With dignity, no doubt  
I faced them all  
And let it all out:

"You dim-witted idiots!  
You blubbering fools!  
How dare you come here  
And start laying down rules!

"This is _my_ party,  
In case you've forgotten  
You're no longer welcome  
'Cause you're dirty and rotten!"

"Look!" cackled Peeves,  
With his usual glee  
"He thinks he can kick us out  
Like he's greater than we!"

"Yea!" was the assenting roar  
And I started to feel sick  
"What's that students call you?  
Nearly Headless Nick?"

Apoplectic with rage  
My eyes burning fury  
I grabbed that Peeves  
And shot him to Surrey.

"Well you know what? Fine!  
I'll just be off to bed,  
Because _I_ can dream  
I've still an attached head!"

With that, I glided away  
As satisfied as you please  
For I'd the last word  
Setting my heart at ease.

So that there's my tale  
I remember it with pleasure  
What – you've fallen asleep!  
The injustice – oh, go figure!

-**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, Gryffindor Ghost**


	4. Christmas

**Christmas**

Sleigh bells are ringing  
Children are singing  
Laughter they are bringing  
Christmas is near.

Come, hug your fellows  
While the color mellows  
Red, white, green and yellows  
Christmas is near.

Here's old Saint Nicholas  
Always so assiduous  
Helping to bring Christmas  
It's finally here.

------

Joy to the world, Voldy's dead!  
Let's oven roast his head!  
Let's make it into a jack-o-lantern  
And spin it on the rings of Saturn

Watch as around it goes  
There's spit flying up his nose  
And all the wizards sing  
Cause Voldy's dead!

**-Fred and George Weasley**


	5. A Hogwarts Feast

**A Hogwarts Feast**

Oh me, oh my!  
It's time for a feast  
Come on, fellow elves  
You, find the yeast!

Go on, find the knives  
The forks and the spoons  
Get out the tablecloths  
Sprinkled with moons!

We've hundreds of orders  
To cook up and fill  
Mountains of food  
That's what they will!

So what'll the menu be?  
Come on, hurry up!  
Think, you elves, quick!  
It's almost time to sup!

Okay, okay  
So here's how we'll start  
Platters of pudding  
With crumbles and tarts

Then come the carrots  
Sausage and peas  
Pasta with sauce  
All smothered with cheese

There'll be jumbo shrimp  
And giant potatoes  
Accompanied by  
Soup of tomato

Of course we can't  
Forget the drinks  
There's cider and cordial  
And juice, by jinks!

Crackers and scones  
With peppermint humbugs  
Marshmallows floating  
In hot chocolate-y mugs!

There's water for those  
Who prefer to be healthy  
And there's wine, beer and rum  
For the unwise yet wealthy

(Eh…never mind…  
It was just wishful thinking  
Yes, Professor Dumbledore!  
We were just kidding.)

Boiled and scrambled  
Steaming eggs  
Piled up high  
By chicken legs

Plates of roast beef  
And slow-grilled ducks  
Lamb chops and pork chops  
And corn still in husks

Followed by turkeys  
Basted and roasted  
Attended by stacks  
Of bread all toasted

Obviously it'll be  
Topped with gravy  
Heaped by pies  
With crust that's wavy

Oh, blueberry, apple  
And pumpkin pies  
Twenty varieties  
Stacked to the skies

Chocolate éclairs  
And jam-filled doughnuts  
Trifles and jell-O  
And packets of peanuts

Oranges and pears  
Fruits galore!  
Apples and grapes  
They'll scream for more!

Raspberries, gooseberries  
Blackberries, strawberries  
Blueberries, whortleberries  
And ferries of cherries!

We can't forget  
The fish and chips  
Or the frothy cream  
Made by real whips!

Last but not least,  
The flakes and the cakes  
Oh my dear Merlin!  
We left out Salisbury steaks!

Well never mind that,  
There's always next time  
Today will be perfect  
If we've got lemons and limes -

You there, are you done?  
Is it ready to go?  
The elves' reputations  
Hang on this, you know.

Why hello, professor!  
What brings you here?  
We're just finishing up  
Never fear!

Oh me, oh my  
She doesn't look very glad  
Indeed, I think she's  
Nothing short of sad!

What's that you say?  
Can you repeat it?  
The roar of the ovens  
Render our ears unfit.

"My dear little elf," yells she,  
"I say with regret and sorrow  
"Professor Dumbledore's forgotten –  
"The feast's not till tomorrow!"

**-Dobby the House-Elf**


	6. Come Home Again

**Come Home Again**

Come home, my friend

Come home again

I'll be waiting for you

Until the very end.

The door's always open

The light's always lit

I've still got the chair

Where you used to sit

Come home, my dear

Rest your weary head

I'm watching over you

So stop the tears you shed

Your cloak is on its hook

And your books are still here

All your socks are where you left them

And your broom's safe with me; never fear

So come home, beloved

And lay down to sleep

Close your eyes

And I'll be in your dreams

All the tales of the world

With me you'll share

When you're back home

You know I'll be there

So come home, my love

Back into my arms

And I'll shield you now

From all the world's harms

I will be your shelter

Let me be your light

Just come on back home

I'll guide you through the night

Come home, my heart

You've traveled far

Searching for your soul

Mending your fresh scars

But I'll always be waiting

I'll always stand here

With nothing but love in my hands

And a smile of cheer

So come home, my friend

Come home again

I'll be waiting for you

Until the very end.

I missed you, my friend

You've stopped the long roam

And I just want to say

Dear friend, welcome home.

**-Hermione Granger**

Sorry about the long wait. I promise I'll **try** to update more often. This one is just something that got stuck in my head - doesn't really adhere to the plot, but let's just say it's something Hermione felt when Harry or Ron went to fight in the war. Actually, it could apply to anyone. Yeah. I feel like I just rambled. Please review?


	7. Slytherin's Heir

**Slytherin's Heir**

Look at me, fool! Stare in my eyes  
Don't say a word, for I can hear lies  
I can see your soul, bare and weak  
You shudder under my gaze and flinch when I speak.

For I am the infamous Tom Marvolo Riddle  
And I break anything, sturdy or brittle  
With a word, I can snap your little mind  
With a wave, your darkest secrets are mine.

No one dares stand up to me  
For in my eyes, I know they can see  
That I am the superior, and I'm in control  
At my whim, your soul splits or stays whole.

Just a minute in my presence and you'll feel  
The crushing, overwhelming urge to kneel  
For in my powerful hands I hold  
A legendary power before untold.

And with my knowledge and determination  
I will soon reach my desired destination  
Far from nosy and prying eyes  
I'll build my castle that touches the skies.

With hordes of beasts at my command  
Those I pound won't even understand  
When their lives flash before their eyes  
Falling to the ground with strangled cries;

For Muggles are quite stupid and slight  
And I'll teach you brainless halfwits to fight  
Against everything that concerns them in the least  
And when we're done, we'll have a great feast

To celebrate their absolute eradication  
And all Muggle-lovers' reallocation  
Off the face of the earth and into burning hell  
Where they'll join all the other ne'er-do-wells.

Next to go are Gryffindor's whelps  
Those who believe courage and faith can help  
But in their greatest hour of need  
I'll shatter their illusions and dispel their dreams.

They'll curse my name and howl to the skies  
Trying to run, but they can't hide  
I'll catch them all and laugh with glee  
Watching their futile attempts to flee.

And I'll rule the world, my beautiful empire  
With a caustic wit and unquenchable fire  
Soon everyone will bow down to my power  
You'll be compelled to cringe and cower.

For I am Salazar Slytherin's heir  
Weak, ingenuous fools, beware!

**- Tom Riddle**


	8. Heroes

**Heroes**

It's cold, so cold, it seeps into my bones  
But not once has it snowed to hide the red stones.  
It's the bleakest winter ever; no sun, just gray  
And the holiday decorations are ominously fey  
Lacking luster and sparkle, with no hint of joy  
They seem vulgar and wrong, like a mutilated toy.

The world is grieving, and as it grieves, it dies  
Feeling the pain of each individual's cries  
And I'm just so tired; I just want it to end  
I can't bear watching the ground take another friend.  
I feel so empty inside, and it's mirrored in others  
The flat pain of losing countless sisters and brothers  
Because this is real war, not the illusion  
I was naïve and stupid to believe in my delusion.

An abominably funny word, this thing – war  
Watching on coldly as scarlet rain pours  
The most hollow, emptiest concept I'd ever heard  
So much pain and grief crammed into one little word.  
In my mind, war was a single, epic battle  
Where Death Eaters are rounded up like mindless cattle  
But as the wind outside my window rages  
Riffling this dark era of history's pages,  
Howling to the skies its undying misery  
For the valiant souls lost fighting for hopeless chivalry  
I've come to understand what war really means  
I've become accustomed to the mournful keens.

War is laying a leader down to rest by the coast  
Sealing him in a white tomb when we needed him most  
War is living in constant, palpitating fear  
Keeping your guard up, not letting anyone near  
War is watching the ones you respect and believe  
Being carried back to an eternal, well-deserved reprieve.  
ost and worst of all, war is just waiting  
For the next death, the next mission, all the while hating  
The deep-rooted fact that no one voices aloud  
Because they're too exhausted, or maybe too proud  
To say this is the end, this is it; we're losing  
It's too late to turn back; it's time we pay for our choosing  
To defend what we thought was right, was good  
What we held faith in because we knew we should.  
This is war, and the word echoes in my mind  
Killing all the optimism I'd hoped to find.

I'm trying to hold on, I swear I am, for a hero to set us free  
Bearing Light as an angel, forcing darkness to flee  
But my dreams are dashed; they're fading away  
As another beloved falls in the never-ending fray  
The days are wilting like the rose at autumn's end  
I catch myself wishing for the defeat I know is right around the bend.  
I'm trying so hard, I'm trying to be strong  
But I'm weary; I've already waited so long  
Looking past the unseeing, glazed eyes  
Laying down flowers and whispering goodbyes  
Each day I tell myself I can't take it anymore  
But somehow, the next morning, I walk out the door  
Forcing a smile on my face, speaking a cheery greeting  
My heart aching for the half-hearted replies so fleeting  
I amaze myself sometimes, insisting on tradition  
Shunning the inevitable, looming perdition  
By putting up the wreath and the lights  
Demanding everyone sit down to dinner at night  
With them, I'm adamant, believing and strong  
But when I'm alone, I don't know where I belong  
Vainly trying to numb this throbbing pain  
In a glass that's already been thrice drained  
It's stupid; it's useless, because this numbness _is_ pain,  
This emptiness that's pervaded every fiber, every grain  
Of my being, _their_ being, the whole of our cause  
If only the world could take a damn pause  
So I could just _feel_ something, pleasure or hurt,  
A sharp, stinging blow or the luxury of comfort.

Sometimes I envy those that have left  
Those up in heaven that are no longer bereft  
Some nights I venture out to their graves  
For their blissful peace my spirit always craves  
I fall to my knees, scarred and worn  
Clasping hands to a shallow heart of thorns  
I close my eyes and for one short-lived moment  
I wish for the tears I know will not foment  
I wish to bleed, to make sure I'm still alive  
I wish for some glimmer of hope that will tell me we'll survive  
But the moment is gone, as quick as it came  
And I curse this cruel, perpetual game  
Focusing my thoughts, I send up a prayer  
To anyone listening, to help this stray player  
To give me a dream, a rope to hang on to  
Something that will give me the tiniest clue  
That there are still heroes out there  
People to shake us awake from this nightmare

_For when my final dreams die,  
__Then where will I be?  
__Just a shell, a husk,  
__Willing to be free._

_When I'm left cold and grasping,  
__Will my heroes come?  
__To replenish the dreams  
__Of a shining kingdom?_

_My faith is slipping  
__Like sand through my fingers  
__So please, send a savior  
__While my soul still lingers_

_And the song plays one last note,  
__A bittersweet tune long gone  
__Reminding me I must hold out  
__For the new, inspiring dawn,_

_I must hold onto my dreams  
__Of a beloved, respected hero,  
__One that will end this bloody war,  
__A hero._

**-Hermione Granger**


	9. Farewell Song

**Farewell Song**

I wish you well upon your journey  
To the bright world far away  
Where the ones who've gone before you  
Linger with you every day.

Your tired body is laid to rest  
While your eternal soul roams free  
Watching the waves and smelling the breeze  
Things before you couldn't hope to see.

The shining sun rises every morn  
To wake you from your dreamy sleep  
While the moon comes every night  
To send you to your warm bed deep.

But promise me you'll be waiting  
Seeking the ones you loved most  
For when we have seen our years  
We'll join you by the sparkling coast.

-**Nymphadora Tonks, upon Sirius Black's death**


	10. A Weasley's Woes

**A Weasley's Woes**

That's it! This is the last straw; I've had it, I tell you!  
Those wretched fools think there's nothing they can't do!  
May Merlin and the gods take those bloody fiends!  
The only thing they're remotely good for is causing scenes!

(Though if Merlin declines, I empathize, of course,)  
No sane human being would willingly take Mischief's source!)  
And as if one wasn't bad enough, there just _had _to be two  
Double the pranks and double the idea crew!

Their feeble minds are absolutely indefatigable, I tell you –  
If we could harness that energy, we could power all England for a year or two!  
All they're programmed to do is exploding things  
Concocting mixtures whose ingredients include beetles' wings,

Spending hours poring over the most useless facts  
Trying to cram in information so no one can tell what they really lacked!  
Seriously, what but the craziest, most unstable of minds  
Would ever think of recruiting rotten watermelon rinds?

Honestly, a toilet seat? Who suggested _that_?  
And Wizarding Wheezes? Nosebleed Nougats?  
(Zonko's can provide the Wizarding World with sufficient junk;  
I'm sure they don't appreciate some amateurs' gunk!)

As if the names weren't horrid enough,  
They actually go around _selling_ the stuff!  
Fainting Fancies? And Extendable Ears?  
What are they possibly considering as careers?

They don't even have the brains to do it quietly, the nutters!  
I mean, really! Firecrackers exploding in gutters?!  
And with all their senseless absurdity,  
They would dare to prod at _my_ dignity!

I, whose accomplishments far outstrip any of theirs,  
I, whose responsibilities eclipse their pathetic lack of worry or cares!  
Who achieved 12 O.W.L's every single year?  
Who became prefect and whose slate is clear?

So my ego's inflated, has it? Then why am _I _the one at the courts?  
Working for the Ministry and writing front-page reports!  
I preside over meetings and take neat, legible notes  
I am so immaculate, you will never find in my vicinity the merest hint of dust motes!

So compared to _me,_ what are they?  
Worthless, inconspicuous fools, that's what I say!  
They're an outright embarrassment to the Weasley name  
Clouding the chances I'd had at glorious fame!

I cannot _begin_ to fathom why Mother puts up with them  
It's because of those two that she's unraveling at the hems!  
They're attention hogs, they are, and they think they're so witty  
One gets the impression they could never manage to be pithy.

But you know, really, I didn't think they'd go _this_ far!  
This time, they've crossed the line, and they'd better wish on a star!  
They'd better say their last prayers and beg forgiveness from the gods  
Because when I'm done with them, they'll be naught but a pair of gaping cod!

They'll be ridiculed and jeered at, for once the butt of their own joke  
Something to goggle at, to laugh at and poke!  
To this moment, I am hard put to believe that it truly took place,  
I fear that I will never be able to show my face!

How _could_ they? How _dare_ they? Those devious oafs!  
They're thicker than the house elves' over-baked loafs!  
Just the other day, while on the outside I was as calm as you please,  
Internally I was desperately trying to set my racing heart at ease

As I repeated the lines I'd rehearsed over in my head  
Making my way slowly and hesitantly to dear Penelope's bed;  
She was quite beautiful that night, she was  
Blinded by her dazzling splendor, my mind was abuzz;

I'd reached her at last, and she looked adoringly at me  
I melted in her eyes, and Jell-o replaced my knees  
In an ecstatic rush, I spilled the feelings that would have filled reams  
Hoping she would be the woman to fulfill my lifelong dreams

And to my indescribable joy, she gathered me in her arms  
Bringing her lips to mine – that kiss full of her worldly charms –  
When _those_ two seemingly popped out of the air  
Whooping and pointing like this was the Percy Weasley Fair!

(Now excuse my language, but dear Merlin, I must _swear!  
_The Ministry needs to place Apparating into more _experienced_ care!)  
They whip out their wands, their ugly mugs full of glee  
And a horrible dread starts to creep into me;

Sweet Merlin, there will _never_ be a day those two disappoint us  
And there will never be a day that sees more fuss –  
Those – those blasted, bloody _nincompoops!  
_Those mindless, dim-witted head-full-of-soups!

Oh, oh Merlin, I'll be the laughingstock of the world now!  
I'll get my revenge on them yet – this I vow!  
_How_ could I have let this happen? I should have seen it coming!  
On my head this disaster was all but literally drumming!

They – they whip out their wands (which should be confiscated!)  
And me, who was so unfairly, so cruelly fated!  
In one atrocious moment, I was deprived of my khakis!  
And some fool in the room shouts, "Holy shitakes!"

"Weasley's lost his pants! Look at him!  
"Run, you two! He'll tear you from limb to limb!"  
They ran, all right, those cowardly cowards!  
Just wait until I've caught them in my circle of power!

They'll be sorry they ever messed with their brother  
No one will save them then, not even Mother!  
Gathering up my shreds of scattered dignity,  
I hurried out of the room with humility,

Not daring to look back even once;  
Fearing Penelope's look – _You bloody dunce!  
_Their laughter stung my ears like swarming bees  
My predicament was deplorable – even Merlin would agree!

Woe betide me, what an unfortunate, inopportune mess!  
And that was the day I'd chosen to wear the boxers of heart-covered happiness!  
It's quite depressing, quite disheartening indeed!  
If not for those two, I wouldn't be drowning in whiskey and mead!

So it is now that I express my desperate plea,  
One that many share, most definitely –  
Please, ye omnipotent gods, hear my request!  
Fulfill it and the world can finally be at rest!

Smite these fools, burn them where they stand!  
Crush them with your mighty, wrathful hand!  
You want their names? Well – Oh, why not!  
Fred and George Weasley, also known as Crackhead and Crackpot!

Rid this world and my life of these brainless lumps of doo-doo  
And I, Percy Weasley, will be forever grateful to you!  
_Thank you for your time and patience,  
__May you have a more pleasant day than I._

Signed –

-**Percy Weasley**


	11. Stones and Bones

**Stones and Bones**

I look upon the hillside  
Quiet except for the birds  
They circle and feast in a field  
With no more songs and no more words.

The bodies are strewn like dolls  
Just broken remnants of war  
Heroes of the past, now lost in time  
Lost in the raging river's roar.

And what is left on the fields  
When all is said and done  
Are the stones and bones  
Of those who are gone.

The screams are gone, the smell is gone  
The blood is washed away  
Nothing is left to remind us  
Of where the dead heroes lay.

And as I look at all the carnage  
Oaths of the dying ringing in my ears  
I wonder who will remember  
In a hundred years.

Who will remember  
That valiant warrior's face  
Or why he had to die  
In this forsaken place?

Who will remember  
When there remains only dust  
Will anyone care about the pride  
The blood, the battle lust?

As the years pass us by  
We never remember for long  
And if we don't remember  
Then who will sing their songs?

And as I sit and watch, I wonder  
What fuels such dreams of war  
Where do they find the glory  
In the telling of battle lore?

Somebody tell me how that is  
For all that I hear and see  
Is the inevitable emptiness  
And the dying champion's plea.

And I fear that once more  
After the passage of healing time  
That the green fields will be covered anew  
With blood, gore, and grime.

For that is human nature  
To toss aside the calming peace  
And rush headlong to the call of arms  
Kindling the embers that fuel the beast.

I look at the rotting massacre  
Still evident on the slope  
And it all makes me doubt  
Whether there's any hope.

Because in the end  
Past the dreams of riches and thrones  
All that is really left  
Are the stones and bones.

It is a sobering sight before me  
The cold, red-splashed stones  
It is a salient warning to my mind  
The starkly bleached bones.

**-Albus Dumbledore**


	12. A Lullaby

**A Lullaby**

Sleep, my love, my blessed one, sleep  
Nestled in my heart so deep  
Among the clouds you fly so high  
Watching the world as it passes you by.

Rest, my dear, my cherished one, rest  
As the red sun slowly sinks in the west  
Let your worries and thoughts drift away  
As the night brings end to another day.

Dream, my heart, my little one, dream  
Listen to the song of the swift-flowing stream  
Dream until the first light of day shows  
And know that my love only continues to grow.

Love, my darling, my treasured one, love  
Everything down here and everything above  
Laugh your heart out and frolic in the rain  
Cherish your memories and forget the pain.

Sleep, my love, my blessed one, sleep  
You are safe as long as your heart I keep  
And forever may these words hold true  
I will always, always love you.

**-Lily Potter**


	13. One Life

**One Life**

Laugh your heart out  
Frolic in the rain  
Cherish the memories  
Forget the pain.

Sing to the sky  
Let the melody flow  
Flounce amidst flowers  
Watch nature grow.

Live, love, and learn  
Forget and forgive  
'Cause all that you have  
Is one life to live.

Spread all the joy  
And smiles around  
There's no use  
Staring at the ground.

Don't be so shy  
Speak your mind  
Treasure the loved ones  
That you will find.

Love your family  
Love your friends  
Don't linger on pain  
A wound quickly mends.

So laugh your heart out  
Accept what life gives  
Because all you have  
Is one chance to live.

-**Hermione Granger**


	14. Wherever You Are

**Wherever You Are**

Come find me, old moon,  
Come out, wishing star,  
Come out to comfort me  
Wherever you are.

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
I'm cold and I'm empty  
And my heart's about to break.

I'm wandering and lost  
I'm falling again  
It hurts to think, it hurts to see  
It hurts to remember when

_Please come and find me!  
I need you to find me…_

I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
All I can do is dream of you  
Wherever you are.

I hear you laugh  
I see you smile  
And I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when morning comes  
And the sun starts to rise  
I'll lose you, I'll lose you  
And you know I hate goodbyes.

_I try every night, sir, I swear I always try!  
But I can't seem to stop the tears I cry…_

I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I'm lost and I'm cold and I'm broken inside  
All I want is to see you…

I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
All I can do is dream of you  
Wherever you are.

I don't know what else to do  
Except to try and dream of you  
And I wonder if you're dreaming too  
Dreaming, dreaming,  
Wherever you are.

_To the sun or the moon or a far-flung star  
I swear I will find you wherever you are…_

-**Hagrid**

**To Professor Dumbledore**


	15. Marauders Beware!

**Marauders Beware**

THAT'S IT!

Those crazy fools, they've done it this time!  
If they think I'll wait, their brains are slime!  
Sometimes I just want to rip off their heads  
Hex them so good that they'll see bloody reds!

Honestly, who do they think they are?  
Blasted idiots, they'd better wish on a star!  
They were just short of intolerable before  
Like an incurable wart or an irksome sore,

But now they've really stepped over the line  
They've finally snapped this patience of mine!  
How can they think that their pranks are so funny?  
How do they justify their ridiculous gluttony?

And why would any girl think they're so cute?  
(Peter looks positively offensive in a suit!)  
Otherwise he looks harmless, that's for sure  
He looks like a rat, the smallest of the four.

But sometimes, he's the meanest of all –  
Just standing there laughing when someone falls,  
Or sneaking out and tripping them himself!  
One time, he even set fire to a bookshelf!

Then there's Remus – he got bribed to befriend them, I bet,  
Since he's the only reason they haven't been expelled yet.  
He's actually nice and doesn't do any dirty work  
But he still laughs when poor Sprout's plants go berserk.

And he's got some weird thing that Black always talks about –  
A 'furry little problem'? Some mutant rabbit, no doubt.  
Speaking of Black, he and Potter are the worst in the troupe  
They're always doing stupid things like singing to soup -

Or prancing around while sprouting blue hair  
Of all the fools in the world, they're the nastiest pair.  
And Potter – he thinks I _like _him, egotistical fool!  
Always winking at me and pretending to drool...

Messing up his hair like he just played Quidditch  
And strutting like a peacock in the middle of the pitch.  
I suppose he really is good at the game,  
But it's not like it'll ever win him worldwide fame.

And he really couldn't be more wrong!  
What an absurd notion, the darned ding-dong.  
I couldn't truly smile at any love note he sends  
Or even be seen with his brainless, dim-witted friends!

They're just plain cruel, it's as simple as that!  
Mocking a second year because she was fat,  
Jinxing shut a Ravenclaw's books  
And turning a Hufflepuff's hands into hooks

Bewitching a prefect's badge to squawk, "Fat head!"  
And hiding a snake in Macmillan's bed.  
The only good thing they ever do  
Is mock that nasty Slytherin crew.

Even _I _laughed when Malfoy grew fangs  
And that wicked Bellatrix had extra-long bangs.  
(Honestly, that look is _not_ for her  
But her stupid boyfriend got rid of them, mangy cur.)

But today, _today_, they cornered poor Snape  
Calling him names and preventing escape.  
I know he's a Slytherin, but they taunt him so bad!  
He's always a loner and always seems sad.

And stupid Potter, he whips out his wand  
Black's right behind him, the black-haired blonde!  
Then suddenly you can see Snape's worn old knickers  
Everyone's laughing, and he's cursing amidst snickers

So what do I do? I step in and help!  
Snape comes crashing down with a yelp –  
And he stands up and calls me _Mudblood!  
_Any other girl would just cry a flood

But not me, because I know that in the end  
He's just another Slytherin, and his type tend  
To insult and jeer everyone and everything  
And I really didn't expect that some slights wouldn't fling

From his foul little mouth, the ungrateful brute  
So I just let him walk away to catcalls and hoots.  
Of course, Potter attempts to pursue me again  
But I conveniently remember I have a class just then,

So I brush him off, classic Evans style  
And stroll away with a contented smile.  
I truly would've enjoyed ripping him apart  
Jinxing Black good and crushing Peter's heart

But this Head Girl's not getting into trouble  
She's not reducing her achievements to rubble  
And anyway, that's the last I've seen of the Marauders today

Maybe tonight some demons will spirit them away –  
But if I'm not that lucky, I really don't care!  
They aren't the only one with pranks –  
MARAUDERS BEWARE!

**-Lily Evans**


	16. Song of Goodbye

**Song of Goodbye**

As the sun sets in fire  
I'll think of you  
As the stars dot the sky  
I'll remember you too.

When a soft rain falls  
I'll stand in this place  
Recalling our last farewell  
And your kind face.

I wish you luck on your journey  
Though here our paths part  
Forever you'll remain  
A wonderful memory in my heart.

**-Helga Hufflepuff**


	17. Silence

**Silence **

The chatter was loud  
And so constant  
In that hall  
That it bounced off the walls  
Echoing.

Students filled it  
To bursting  
Sitting on the benches  
Laughing, joking  
Shouting, eating.

I would come in,  
Smiling at the continuous chatter  
And look up to the table  
The high table, in front  
Where black pointed hats  
Are lined up like the tips of picket fences  
Bobbing as their owners' heads  
Are thrown back to laugh  
Are dipped down to eat  
Are bouncing with gesticulations.

And there would be that one hat  
That stuck out like  
A diamond amidst pebbles  
A floppy, tattered, star-speckled hat  
Wilting over blue eyes and a beard  
And a mouth that always laughed.

I would look at that hat  
And when it nodded at me  
With a comical droop  
I would grin and sit down.

The chatter is gone now  
No more pranks or tall tales  
Only the clinking of forks  
And the picket fences stand still  
Grimly standing in place  
Like little cone soldiers  
With a gap in the middle.

The chatter is gone  
And the silence fills the void  
I don't dare look up  
At that faraway table  
Anymore.

As I walk in,  
I walk in to silence.

It's silent in the halls;  
It always is, and always has been.  
It was just that before,  
He could fill that void  
And others would follow  
Cracking the silence  
Sweeping it up and away.

But now the hall  
That was never still  
Is silent.

**-Anonymous**

* * *

It seemsinspiration's a little hard to come by these days. If anyone's got any ideas, I'd be really happy to look at them.

This is the first non-rhyming poem I've written, as you've probably noticed.

Tell me what you think!


	18. Mother Bird

Wow, I can't believe I'm at 20 already! I'm glad so many people like these, and I hope you'll keep coming back!

**

* * *

**

**Mother Bird**

_No matter what the world will say  
__No matter what children believe  
__When little birds finally leave the nest  
__Mother birds will always grieve._

She's loved them all,  
Since they were but eggs  
She's loved the scraggly feathers  
And wobbly legs;

From the moment they were born  
Till the day that she'll die  
She'll look after their antics  
And roll her eyes at the sky.

But even as she clacks her beak  
At the ceaseless demands for food  
Even though they insist on play  
When she's not in the mood,

She knows they're the seven miracles  
That God has given to her  
Seven little bundles of joy  
Carrying all the hopes of the future.

Now, as the years pass by  
Her little birds grow up  
Learning the ways of the world  
And singing from sundown to sunup.

They get into scrapes  
And fly into trees  
Practice their singing  
Until they chirp with ease,

They eat the wrong worms  
And get sick for a week,  
Twitter at the squirrels and  
Steal the nuts that they seek.

And Mama Bird's there  
To play and to clean  
Scolding and praising  
And everything in between.

Until that day, when one by one  
They deem it's time to go  
Calling goodbye to Mama Bird  
They fly to where the wind will blow.

And then there's just one baby left  
That sits inside the nest  
But even she looks out wistfully  
To the skies out in the far west.

Mama Bird wants to keep her  
By her side her whole life long  
But trapping the adventurous soul  
Somehow seems so wrong.

So when the little bird  
Timidly asked if she could fly  
Mama Bird only nodded her head  
And sighed a wistful sigh.

"Goodbye, Mama," the little bird called,  
As she flapped her little wings  
Flying out into the big world  
To try out some strange new things.

And then Mama Bird is alone;  
Her little birds have flown away.  
There's no one at all to sing to  
At the end of the weary day.

There's no one at all to comfort  
And no one at all to keep warm  
No one at all to shelter  
In the wake of a scary storm.

Yet Mama Bird still sits in her nest  
Waiting through the sun and the rain  
Watching out for her little birds  
To come flying back home again.

-**Molly Weasley**

* * *

I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out just how Molly got into Hogwarts long enough to put a poem in The Box at her age. 

Comments appreciated!


	19. Soldier

**Soldier**

I've never been the hero  
Gran wanted me to be.  
I've never been the leader  
Gran's expected of me.

I've never been the brave one,  
The one that's willing to fight.  
I've always been scared of statues  
And shadows in the night.

But if you ever want to cry,  
If you ever feel despair,  
If you ever need someone to lean on,  
Someone who's always there;

I promise I'll be beside you  
No matter what you say,  
No matter what will happen  
Throughout these darkened days.

If ever the thought of falling  
Becomes too much to bear;  
If ever you feel so weary  
That you just cease to care,

I promise I'll protect you  
To stand with you forever;  
To tell you there's still hope  
And to never say 'we'll never'.

So if ever you want stories  
Of happy endings in your ear;  
If ever you want a word  
To chase away your fears,

I promise I'll always hold you,  
I'll always be at your side,  
So don't be afraid to show  
What you're holding back inside.

'Cause though I'm not that strong;  
Though deep down I'm still afraid;  
I swear I'll be your soldier  
Until all else fades.

I'll stand up for you  
I'll fight for you  
I'll face all my fears  
In memory of you.

And I promise to be your soldier,  
If that's what you need me to be.  
I'll be your guide and guardian,  
If that's what you see in me.

**-Neville Longbottom**


	20. Wishing Star

**Wishing Star**

When the sun fades away behind the gray western skies,  
When the mournful sighing around me finally dies,  
I feel like I can shed this mask I've made for myself  
I feel like I can reclaim the real me that's been hidden away on a shelf –  
The true Lavender Brown, with her endless tide of emotions  
With her infinite problems that have no solutions.  
It's when I'm alone that I can drop the disguises  
And step back into this world full of unpleasant surprises.  
A place where there's no time for giggles and no reason to smile  
A place where the most patient of hearts is becoming volatile.  
And I hate how this is, and I hate all my thoughts;  
I hate how it seems Merlin's given me just this one shot  
At doing this right, at living life like I want  
For just this one chance to hide and to flaunt  
To love and to laugh and to cry and to live  
To dance and to sing and to scream and to give  
To rage and to wonder and chase after boys  
To go through the closets and marvel at old toys  
Because it's not nearly enough time for what I've planned  
And after all these years, I still don't understand.  
I don't know why I have to go through this pain  
This terrible uncertainty as to when happiness will come again  
I don't get why I have to feel this dread and this fright  
And why I've rediscovered my old phobia of the night.  
I don't like these things that are expected of me  
I don't approve of this ludicrous belief in destiny.  
I'm scared of walking this path that no one's trod before  
I'm scared of waking up to find myself at death's door.  
I hate this dark weariness in everyone's eyes  
The inconsolable grief of the heartbroken cries,  
And I wonder, sometimes, if I'll be the next to go  
Or maybe Parvati or Seamus, who would know?  
Dying doesn't really seem so horrible, sometimes;  
I wish I could leave behind this world and all its crimes  
Because I don't think there's any way out of this mess  
I feel that the joy of life is gone, replaced by eternal wretchedness.

…But maybe I'm being selfish, maybe I'm being weak…  
There are others out there, dying for what they seek…  
There are three empty chairs at the table in the Hall,  
And the couch by the fireplace is covered with a shawl,  
As a token of remembrance to those who sat there  
Those now fighting for their lives because they care…  
Or maybe because fate won't ever let them be  
Because the world believes this one stupid prophecy.  
They're taking what they're given, while I'm still here  
Complaining about discomforts and irrational fears…

I laugh because it's what I used to do; it's what I used to be  
I used to giggle at little things and run away from misery  
And it feels comfortable to do that now, to mask what I really feel  
To save myself from wounds that would take too long to heal.  
But there's a part of me, deep inside, that hates what I am  
A part of my heart that's disgusted by this sham  
A part of me that maybe, just maybe, still shines with hope  
A part of me that thinks I'll be able to cope  
With this terror and horror and insecurity  
And the war whose goal is forever a mystery.  
So when there's a lone star shining bright in the skies  
I bury my head in my pillow and quickly shut my eyes  
With tightly clasped hands, I force back the tears  
Murmuring prayers, I choke back the fears  
And I send up all my hope to that one point of light  
Praying for it to help me find the will to fight  
To find a reason to be brave and a way to stay strong  
To find a way to discern what's right and what's wrong  
And to promise me that when this battle comes to an end  
I'll be reunited by those heroes that I call my friends.

-**Lavender Brown**


	21. Home

Author's Note: I'm really terribly sorry about the late update. I also apologize in advance, since future updates will probably be erratic, too. Thanks, all of you, for reading! For those that gave me ideas - you don't know how much I appreciate it.

* * *

**Home**

There's the attic with the ghoul and boxes full of trash  
The cellar that smells like marmalade and pepper – just a dash;  
Creaky old stairs that span too many floors (actually just seven)  
And a kitchen I'd like to live forever in if I couldn't go to heaven.  
These things are always in my mind, no matter where I roam  
'Cause there's just no place in this big, wide world like home.

I can stand next to the pyramids in Egypt's desert sands,  
Applaud tricksters that make flames dance upon their hands,  
Watch fierce, fiery dragons soar gracefully through winter skies  
Marvel at the unicorn's grace and the jobberknoll's cries  
But nothing's more calming than the head of a knobby gnome  
In the gnarly weeded mess of the garden at home.

Whatever you could possibly need her for, Mum's always there,  
Cooking up storms with a little hum and a cheerful air,  
And Dad's never far, with his coffee and paper  
The twins in their room emitting clouds of colored vapor  
There's Charlie with his broom and Percy with his giant tome  
Little Ginny makes it all complete; the perfect picture of home.

I've seen a man from Germany who can bend into a pretzel,  
Shook the hand of the girl who ate ten pounds of schnitzel,  
Befriended the crazy old creator of Mad Martin Miggs,  
And snapped a picture of the Polish minister being chased by pigs  
But of all the strange people I meet while I roam,  
There's none better than the family I left at home.

I've traveled the world and I've seen all the sights,  
Sailed the seven seas and made thousands of flights;  
And though it's rather plain, the home I left behind,  
Everything about it always comes back to my mind;  
I've stayed at holy temples and the palace of a king,  
But compared to home, the luxury was really nothing…

'Cause you've got to cry to make it home, to sit and to sigh,  
You've got to watch others come and watch them say goodbye,  
You've got to sing and to dance and to laugh and to play,  
You've got to love the things you have by using them each day,  
You've got to treasure each brick from cellar up to attic dome:  
This is the place that I'll always, always call home.

-**Bill Weasley**


	22. Lily, My Lily

Yay! An update!

* * *

**Lily, My Lily**

Lily, my lily  
My sweetheart divine  
Lily, my lily  
Won't you be mine?

Lily, red lily  
Your eyes are enthralling  
Your smile so dazzling  
I think I'm almost falling.

Lily, lovely lily  
Your hair shines like silk  
Your voice is a song  
(Remus! What rhymes with silk?)

Lily, pretty lily  
I'll be your buff hero  
Your knight in Cadogan's armor  
Who loves you so dear-o.

Lily, sweet lily  
Most precious of flowers  
Your heart is my castle  
Your arms my sky-scraping towers.

Lily, little lily  
I will love you forever  
And so will Sirius, Remus, and Peter -  
When we're old, we can drink tea together!

Lily, my lily  
My beauty so fine  
Lily, my lily  
Won't you be mine?

-**James Potter**

_James, dear James  
__You crazy buffoon  
__I promise I will be yours  
__When the sun swallows the moon!_

_-_**Lily Evans**


	23. Invitation

**Invitation**

We're drifting, somewhere  
Carving our own paths  
Through the clouds  
Where we used to dance.

Did you know?  
You leave the world behind  
When you dance.  
Everything stops  
Just for a moment  
And the lights spin  
Before your eyes.  
If you believe it  
The wind lifts up your feet  
To put you in the clouds  
So you can skip  
Just for a while.  
And I wonder  
Watching you  
Struggling to smile  
Sitting before the fire  
Looking wistful  
If you remember, too.  
If you knew  
About the dreams  
And the clouds  
And the wind  
And the lights  
And the dancing.  
I wonder  
Even if there's not  
A lot of time to waste  
If you could maybe  
Dance with me.  
I wonder if you  
Can stand up  
Free from burdens  
Just for a moment.  
I wonder if you'll let  
The joy fill you  
To the tips of your fingers  
And be amazed  
At the little things.

In case  
You think you can  
I'm sending you  
An invitation  
To dance  
Just for  
A moment.

-**Ginny Weasley**


	24. Echoes of Angels

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your recent comments and reviews - I was going to write some replies but never actually got around to it. I'm working on some Quidditch poems and stuff from Sirius, Lupin, and Luna, but strange ones like these keep getting in my way. I'll finish them sometime or later. Thanks again!

* * *

**Echoes of Angels**

_Gone_, howls the wind  
Passing over a barren land  
Whistling through a world  
Smote by evil's hand.

_Hearts of gold  
__No longer burn;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_No hope,_ cries the sun  
Shining feebly on withered grass  
Crying tears of fire  
Mourning the past.

_Souls full of hope  
__No longer concerned;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_Blood,_ moans the sky  
A tumult of gray  
_In the blood of our kin  
__For what crimes do we pay?_

_Heroes of yesterday  
__No longer yearn;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_Death,_ mourns the star  
Once a bright beacon  
Struggling to shine  
Season by season.

_Champions of light  
__Destiny they spurn;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_Chaos,_ screams the earth  
Dying from within  
Poisoned by the greed of man  
Drained by unearthly sin.

_Men willing to stand  
__So hard to discern;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_Tainted, _wails the ocean  
Carrying blood of soldiers  
Reckless for glory  
Regardless of dangers.

_Children with spirit  
__No longer learn;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_Pain, _weeps the moon  
Crying in horror  
Wishing for pause  
In a tale of furor.

_God turns away in sorrow  
__Trial of fate adjourned;  
__Echoes of angels  
__That won't return._

_I'm sorry,_ I whisper  
For this magic I wield  
For this hatred I fuel  
For this wound left unhealed.

_I stand in the ruins  
__Of lost and broken dreams  
__The earth below me shudders  
__With the pain of the screams,_

_But with this faith in my heart  
__And this wand in my hand  
__I will reclaim our lost peace  
__I will rebuild our torn land._

_So call back the heroes  
__The champions and the soldiers  
__Call back the angels;  
__Tell them to return._

_- _**Anonymous**

**post-Second War**


	25. The Elusive Trophy

**The Elusive Trophy**

Oh, woe is me and woe is you!  
I just can't deny what's so glaringly true!  
The team is a mess, the players too,  
They've got no heart and they're all so blue!

It would be much better if I just knew  
What ails our team – is it the flu?  
We've got good Beaters with aim very true  
And the best darn Chasers that ever flew!

So someone, please, give me a clue!  
Why'd we lose to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too?  
Our fans number up to quite a few  
Who scream and cheer 'til their faces are blue

And our Seeker is the finest of the entire crew  
To him, extraordinary saves are nothing new!  
I think the Keeper's got some work to do  
'Cause he's the chef that creates the brew

But he sticks to his goal like super-glue  
And he's encouraging when the match is through.  
So tell me, someone, how about you?  
Why do we lose, whatever we do?

The trophy was ours, that we knew!  
But we let Slytherin block our view!  
And for the third time, I bid the Cup adieu  
If you want me, I'll be crying in the loo!

**- (A heartbroken) Oliver Wood**


	26. Ode to Odo

Just decided to have some fun with Odo from Slughorn and Hagrid's song in HBP. :)

**Ode to Odo**

Once upon the time of damsels and dragons  
A lad named Odo said to his dad,  
"I'd like to go out and see the big world,"  
But his father said no, which was bad.

But Odo so yearned to travel the land  
And he knew that he very well could  
So he ran from home with his wand in his hand  
And some food in a sack, which was good.

As he walked with dreams of glory in his head  
He came across a wounded knight,  
But good Odo fixed him up with his wand  
And gave him some cheese, which was right.

Odo asked the knight how he came to be hurt  
And the knight told him a story that was long  
Of a fierce and fiery and big evil dragon  
Who kidnapped young girls, which was wrong.

"This big evil dragon has stolen my bride,  
"Along with my bread and some mice,"  
And the knight shed a tear as he told his sad tale  
So Odo gave him a kerchief, which was nice.

"I set out to rescue my lady so fair  
"And I reached the lair unseen,  
"But the dragon was smart and planted a spy  
"Who saw and reported me, which was mean."

Odo nodded in accord as the knight went on,  
"The dragon looked at me with its fiery eyes  
"And it scratched me and bit me and I nearly died  
"So I ran away, which was wise."

Odo listened to the heartbreaking tale  
And he said, "That you lived, I am glad!  
"I think I will help you in your righteous quest,"  
And he set out with the knight, which was mad.

For Odo had never been in a fight before  
But he was armed with a wand and a stave  
And though they journeyed through jungle and swamp  
Odo never faltered, which was brave.

They stopped at a farm to stock up on food  
And the farmer let them stay the night,  
And after a good breakfast they set out again  
Toward the rising sun, which was bright.

To lighten the mood, Odo played a tune  
On his little flute whittled from bark,  
And the knight sang along until the sun went down  
Then they slept in a cave, which was dark.

Over snow-topped mountains and grassy fields  
They ran and they walked and they rolled  
They slid down a hill and crawled through a tunnel  
And crossed a frozen river, which was cold.

But finally they reached the dragon's dark lair  
Which smelled of brimstone and rot  
And the dragon came and met them with a roar  
And breathed lots of fire, which was hot.

Odo drew his wand and distracted the dragon  
By shouting and conjuring a cloud  
And while the dragon was blind the knight ran in  
Toward his fair lady's scream, which was loud.

Odo thought of the knight and his beautiful bride  
And the good life they'd have together,  
So he faced the dragon and flourished up his wand  
And made himself invisible, which was clever.

Sparks flew from his wand as he dove here and there  
And though he had wounds that were ghastly,  
He ignored his pain and remained on his feet  
And made the dragon spew blood, which was nasty.

Just as the knight came out with his lady in tow  
Mighty Odo struck the final, forceful blow  
But the dragon whipped its tail as it fell  
And hit Odo from behind, which was low.

Odo gripped his wand and smiled in triumph  
But he knew the truth in his mind,  
He swayed for a moment and slowly fell back  
But the knight caught him, which was kind.

"Hello, dear knight! I am very tired,  
"So I think I'll take a rest," Odo said,  
And he closed his eyes and heaved a big sigh  
And laid down by the dragon, which was dead.

And Odo the hero, they bore him back home  
To the place that he'd known as a lad,  
They laid him to rest with his hat inside out  
And his wand snapped in two, which was sad.


	27. Wishful Thoughts

**Wishful Thoughts**

I'm fifteen now,  
The little girl is gone;  
Been kissed three times  
Which is more than Ron.

Prince Charming is  
Still just a friend  
Says hi in the corridor  
But _just_ as a friend.

_The_ _Quibbler_'s more interesting  
Than Potions class;  
Colin thinks Filch fancies Madam Pince  
But Demelza thinks he's too crass.

And I guess I'm just full  
Of wishful thoughts,  
Fairytale dreams,  
And broken hearts,

Hoping someone will  
Come to catch me  
(A black-haired someone  
Preferably.)

Haven't been making up  
Silly rhymes in my head  
Or singing cards  
To stick by his bed,

But I caught myself once  
Drawing hearts around his name;  
Tore it out and hid it  
Before Professor Flitwick came.

And I told myself, maybe it's time to give up  
That the time for wishing is through  
There's _surely _someone else for me out there  
Even if fairytales aren't true,

But sometimes I still dream  
Of someone green-eyed and tall  
Grinning at more than my jokes;  
But dreams are just dreams, after all,

And in the end, I guess I'm just full  
Of wishful thoughts,  
Fairytale dreams,  
And broken hearts.

**- Ginny**


	28. Gods and Heroes

Hey y'all! Same excuses apply for this update.. :)**  
**

**Gods and Heroes**

They say that there is a god in the sky  
Who listens to prayers and cries from on high;  
Who watches with sorrow and hope and joy  
The people below who create and destroy.

They also say that there's a hero on eart  
A symbol of strength, of hope and mirth;  
A bringer of miracles to those in need,  
A shining knight on a fiery steed.

They say that the god is the ruler of all,  
With heavenly angels awaiting his call;  
Lives are his to leave be or claim,  
He who assigns great poverty or fame.

They also say that the hero has power  
To make the high and mighty cower;  
To redirect the more worse of fates  
To send the worthy to heaven's gates.

They say that the god is a forgiving one,  
Who still loves the world when the day is done;  
Condoning the sins of women and men  
Accepting apologies time and again.

They also say that the hero is kind  
He'd rather die than leave the helpless behind;  
He fights with his heart and his mind and his soul  
And vows never to rest until he achieves his goal.

They say that the god is mighty and strong,  
Whose wisdom and guidance has never gone wrong;  
And through his powerful, all-seeing eyes,  
He reigns over his kingdom from the bountiful skies.

They also say that the hero will win,  
Battling his way through thick and thin;  
That he will prevail when all is over and done,  
Because he is the savior, the Chosen One.

_And there are gods in the sky and heroes on earth  
Blamed for misfortune and praised for mirth  
But even the heroes have the right to dream  
And even the gods have the right to bleed._

_-_**Unknown**_  
_


	29. Double Herbology

I got a bit sloppy trying to get this update in, so if you'll excuse the bits that don't really flow...

**Double Herbology**

It's been a rather horrible day so far;  
I'm sure that doxy's claws will leave a scar  
And I forgot to finish my astronomy chart –  
Actually, I probably didn't even start.  
But I think everything will turn out okay,  
Because we've got double Herbology today.

I never really liked animals at all,  
The way they slither and creep and crawl  
The way they can kill you with just a look;  
Surely they're better as pictures in a book.  
But plants, you see, I understand  
I don't know why, but I think they're grand.  
Some are deadly and dreadful, for sure,  
But others are used as medical cures.

_Hey! Don't eat that leaf, can't you see?  
__It causes hysteria – it's called alihotsy!_

For example, the mandrake's roots  
Cures Petrification from head to boots;  
Essence of murtlap should be tried before  
Any other remedy for cuts and sores;  
And a pinch of hellebore and a few moonstones  
Can do away with all your moans and groans!

_Beware of that fanged geranium there!  
__Make sure you handle it with utmost care!_

And potions use these floras too,  
In many of their reeking brews –  
Knotgrass goes in Polyjuice Potion  
(But nettles are just a spurious notion)  
Daisy roots are used in a Shrinking Solution  
(But using dandelions is simply pollution.)

_Don't worry, that plant is not your doom!  
__It _looks _like Devil's Snare, but it's just Flitterbloom!_

I have to admit that some are plain weird;  
_I _don't know why the Blug grows a beard  
Or why the Flutterby Bush shivers and shakes  
Or how Gillyweed lets you breathe in lakes  
It's all strange and fascinating, see,  
But that's what makes it wonderful to me.

_Hold it gently! Yes, like that, in your lap –  
__Otherwise, you'll be covered in Stinksap._

Now, with some leaves and bits of twig  
– And maybe a snip of Abyssinian shrivelfig –  
I can chase away Plimpies and fix up your boils  
Or tell you why a frightened Fluxweed coils  
And if your Screechsnap wriggles, I'm sure  
You've given it too much dragon dung manure.

Hey there, Hermione – what's wrong with you?  
Did you forget the astronomy chart too?  
Well anyway, we're studying the Snargaluff –  
What do you mean, we're not with Hufflepuff?!  
Snape put them in Potions because they're behind?  
Well Ravenclaw's not bad – why do you look so resigned?  
Oh no, sweet Merlin, don't tell me it's true –  
We've got double Herbology with Slytherin's crew!

-**Neville Longbottom**


	30. Christmas Spirit

Hey, everyone - hope you have a Merry Christmas and I'll see y'all next year!

**Christmas Spirit**

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
With cheerfulness for all to share  
To be otherwise they charge a fee –  
Good thing I've got some Sickles on me.

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
I swear to God it's everywhere  
From the mistletoe sprigs tacked to walls  
And rusty knights screeching "Deck the Halls."

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
And sparkling snow in everyone's hair  
As they go about spreading holiday cheer  
On the 25th day of December this year.

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
And I don't know who put it there,  
But if I could find 'em, I'd hex 'em good  
That's no joke – I swear I would.

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
And Saint Nick's hats for all to wear  
But I, for one, favor gray and black  
Despite being told I'm out of whack.

There's this Christmas spirit in the air  
But I don't think I really care  
And I may sound like a killjoy to you  
But if _you _were dead, you'd be one too!

**-Anonymous ghost**


	31. Now or Never

This one requires a little background, since I got the idea after reading a scene from a friend's fic (HP of course.) Two characters (works best with a ship) are in the middle of a battle and one's about to die. The other has just enough time to step in front of the curse and take it instead...

**

* * *

**

Now Or Never

If you gave me a chance  
I'd get out of here  
Never look back  
At the pain and tears

I'd hoped for better  
Than what we've got  
Thought it'd be easy  
After what we've fought

Thought maybe we  
Could get somewhere  
Thought you and me  
Could find peace somewhere

But as the saying goes  
It's now or never  
Gotta make a choice here  
Or regret it forever.

You said your feet got wings  
But can they fly you away  
Gotta make a choice  
Or I'll live and die this way.

I didn't think  
It'd come to this  
I don't even know  
What I'm gonna miss

Never found out  
What we could've been  
Never found out  
What we should've been

Never got to see  
What it meant to live  
What it meant to love  
To care, or to give

But as the saying goes  
It's now or never  
Gotta make a choice here  
Or regret it forever.

This is going so fast  
But I can't fly away  
Gotta make a choice  
Or I'll live and die this way.

There's not gonna be  
Any miracles for me  
No revelations  
To set me free

So send a prayer to God  
For what we were  
And don't let time  
Make me a blur

And I don't wanna let go  
But I can't hold on  
It's either you or me  
Before the moment's gone

And as the saying goes  
It's now or never  
Gotta make a choice here  
Or regret it forever.

And I said I want  
To just fly away  
But I'll never look back  
Cause you're not dying this way.


	32. The Sorting Hat's Song

**The Sorting Hat's Song (Year 7)**

There was once a time  
That is hardly recalled  
When magic was great  
And held the world enthralled;

When wizards were friendly  
And cause for learning united;  
When simple tricks and games  
Had little children delighted.

But that time has passed by  
And our carefree lives are no more,  
For a great and terrible evil  
Has come knocking on our door.

And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.

Then, over half a century ago  
_He_ sat within these walls;  
With hopes for brilliant powers,  
_He_ traversed these same halls.

But as his ancestor before him,  
_He_ strayed from the path of light  
And departed from this school  
With tainted dreams of might.

And I repeat:  
Never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.

Now this new iniquity  
Threatens the Hogwarts dream again  
And I fear more than ever  
To split you will haunt me again.

But that is what I'm for,  
What I was made to do,  
So I will conclude my song  
With one more warning for you.

Steel yourselves for what is to come  
Read the cautions history shows,  
For without your faith and power,  
Hogwarts will fall to deadly foes.

Gryffindor must combine its nerve  
With Slytherin's cunning ways;  
Hufflepuff will reveal the truth  
Ravenclaw will have their day.

We all must come together  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have warned you one last time…  
Let the Sorting now begin.

-**The Sorting Hat  
**

* * *

I do love reviews... :)  



	33. Edgar Clogg

**Edgar Clogg**

_Every ghost has his story,  
His own dreary monologue;  
This is my life's history  
By yours truly, Edgar Clogg._

When I was about three  
My father said to me,  
"Young Edgar Clogg!"  
What do you wish to be?"

I looked up at him  
And said with much zest  
"A Quidditch player, sir!  
"Better than all the rest!"

He stared down at me  
Like he couldn't believe what I'd said;  
Gave me a good spanking  
And sent me to bed.

But my dreams were full  
Of great golden Snitches  
Of Bludgers and Quaffles  
And famous wizards and witches.

No one could have stopped me  
From reaching my goal  
I knew I'd be the best   
In the very depths of my soul.

_At the pitch every day,  
In rain, shine, or fog  
Flew a crazy little kid;  
That was me, Edgar Clogg._

And at Hogwarts, the castle!  
I got my first chance;  
I knew I'd make the team easy  
With just one swift glance.

And just as I'd guessed  
I beat them all out  
All manner of Keepers;  
I shut them all out.

On my trusty Silver Arrow  
I whizzed here and there  
Saving every last penalty;  
I made seventh years stare.

I could do everything  
That others wouldn't dare  
And I'd pull them all off  
With dazzling flair.

Quidditch was my life  
I lived for the thrill!  
I was the star of the show  
Till it all went downhill.

_An abrupt and horrid end it was  
Like a ghastly epilogue,  
A dreadfully tragic thing it was  
That befell me, Edgar Clogg._

No one knew what hit me,  
Not even Madam Pomfrey!  
I lay frozen in bed for days on end  
Taking draughts of dill and comfrey.

Friends and family gathered round,  
Lamenting loudly overhead,  
Old Nick says they cried up a storm  
But I couldn't hear a word that was said.

My eyes were all glazed over,  
My extremities went numb –  
I couldn't even utter a squeak;  
I was worse than deaf and dumb.

My team lost the match that week;  
They played the worst in years –  
My replacement couldn't save a thing  
And the Captain was in tears.

From there it went from bad to worse  
Something vital may have cracked;  
But the break was irreparable  
And it was clear I was out of whack.

_I raved like mad for weeks and weeks,  
Just like a rabid dog,  
I couldn't even grip my broom,  
Pathetic me, Edgar Clogg._

I must have died soon after  
I parted with my sanity –  
Friar says I went out with a bang,  
A bit of howling and mild profanity.

Old Death came out to greet me  
Decked out in dreary black;  
Told me flatly I'd two options –  
Join the deceased or head on back.

I'd begun to miss my broom by then  
And all else I'd left behind;  
So it didn't take quite long for me  
To firmly make up my mind.

So here I am with you today,  
Haunting the pitch out back,  
Dreaming of the glory days,  
Visiting the old broom shack.

I haven't flown in centuries  
And I bet I'm worse than you –  
There's no fun in being a ghost  
But it's the best that I could do.

_Out by the pitch,  
There's a bump on a log  
No one can see him –  
But that's me, Edgar Clogg._

**-Edgar Clogg  
**

* * *

Not up to standards, I know, but I thought an update was long overdue. Review and maybe I'll take that as incentive to write a better one. :) 


	34. The Forgotten Saga of Harry

**The (Forgotten) Saga of Harry**

There's really no time for introductions,  
But we're sure all of you know Harry,  
The famous little boy with the lightning scar  
Who was stuck in a minor quandary.

We take it you know of his adventures abroad –  
(Who wouldn't, really? He _is _the Chosen)  
They're all in your new Hogwarts textbooks  
Which you should've studied instead of dozin'.

But there's another side to the legend,  
One we've got the permission to tell,  
Filled with some mad Muggle relatives  
Whose faces could send nightmares to hell.

And it's our pleasure to broadcast his story,  
The tale of how he managed to survive  
Eleven bloody years of terrible torture  
At the residence of number four, Privet Drive.

It started the night of October thirty-first,  
The very night Voldemort met his demise;  
The very night his Curse did a little flip  
And backfired, to his very great surprise.

Little Harry didn't know at that moment,  
But it would be the turning point of his life;  
The lightning scar burned into his forehead  
Would mark countless future years of strife.

And yet he fell asleep with relative ease  
As he flew across London on a motorbike,  
Accompanied by a half-giant named Hagrid,  
Who hummed a lullaby to the little tyke.

The motorbike landed in the middle of a street  
Next to a very distinguished-looking man,  
With a severe-looking woman by his side  
Who looked as if she couldn't be anyone's gran.

After a minute of much-debated whisperings,  
Hagrid took baby Harry from the flying bike,  
And deposited him upon the dirty doorstep  
Of ill-mannered scumbags and the like.

Bright and early on the following morning,  
Petunia Dursley shrieked in utter dismay;  
For she had found before her spotless white door  
A boy who would surely ruin her day.

But a clever old man had written a letter  
Whose contents would teach her a lesson  
About what it meant to turn away relatives  
And how _not _go about second-guessin'.

So she had no choice but to take him in  
Where he was the subject of many glares;  
Particularly those of a big, beefy man  
Who shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs.

As soon as little Harry was old enough,  
Which was at about the age of four,  
He was taught how to clean the kitchen  
And sweep all the dust off the floor.

He was also expected to make breakfast,  
And there's only so much a kid can do,  
But with various threats held over his head  
He sure did loads better than you.

He was also made to play with his cousin,  
Whose name was the deplorable 'Dudley'  
And with a dead awful name like that,  
You can be sure he wasn't nice or cuddly.

So Harry tried to keep out of everyone's way  
But he seemed to be a boy prone to disaster,  
For it chased him down every single time  
Though he ran till he couldn't go any faster.

To give you a descriptive example,  
One day when Harry was about eight,  
He slipped on Dudley's rotten banana peel  
And knocked over some costly china plates.

Petunia's eyes were bigger than cockroaches  
And Vernon seemed about to lose his head,  
But as there were illustrious guests in the house  
He got sent to bed without supper instead.

And then the week before his tenth Christmas,  
While he was attempting to clean out the toaster  
A stick-wielding Dudley came charging on in  
With the speed of a runaway roller coaster.

He had an evil grin like a man off his rocker  
And made a lunge with his sharp, pointy stick  
Making Harry drop the stainless-steel toaster  
Onto his foot with the force of a brick.

Well, the toaster was useless after that incident,  
Not to mention several of Harry's left toes;  
The pain the broken bones caused him  
Only added to the long list of his woes.

But everything was about to change  
On Ickle Diddykins' eleventh birthday,  
When old Mrs. Figg broke one of her legs  
And said, "Harry can't stay with me today!"

Dudley cried up an infuriating storm  
And Vernon cursed under his breath,  
Probably lamenting to God up above  
And wishing the lady an untimely death.

But alas, there was no choice but the obvious,  
And if you were them, you'd be helpless, too;  
Doubtless the Dursleys still regret the day  
They decided to take Harry to the zoo.

Everything started off quite calmly  
And stayed that way for a couple hours;  
Harry was enthralled by the gorillas  
And the polar bears taking cold showers.

It wasn't until he reached the reptile house  
That strange things slowly began to occur;  
He was very subtly winked at by a snake;  
A Brazilian boa constrictor, as it were.

It then began to lightly converse with him,  
And rolled its eyes at the Dursleys' backs;  
It said it had never even _been _to Brazil  
And told him that all zookeepers were quacks.

And – he still doesn't know quite how he did it –  
When Dudley came dashing over again,  
He made the front glass on the tank disappear  
Which instantly drew screams from women and men.

People began fleeing from the scene of the crime  
And in the following hectic confusion,  
As Vernon tried vainly to restore some order  
Harry tried to figure out if it was just an illusion.

But there definitely was no tank-front glass,  
And there definitely was no more snake,  
And since Piers had seen him communicate  
The blame was all that was left to take.

There were no meals for Harry that night,  
And he was locked up in that cramped old cupboard  
All the way until the summer holidays began,  
Which surely is very bloody absurd.

But not very long after his release,  
There came yet another luckless surprise;  
Lying one morning on the doormat, there was  
A letter addressed to him, without disguise.

It was quite a plain letter, with emerald-green ink  
Such as ones you have received before;  
Addressed to Harry Potter at 4, Privet Drive  
It lay inconspicuously in front of the door.

However, as some may have already guessed,  
This letter was very rudely snatched away  
And promptly burned by a red-faced Vernon  
Before Harry could see what it had to say.

Luckily for Harry, that was only the first  
And soon letters streamed in by the dozen;  
Stuffed through cracks and hidden in eggs,  
They befuddled his dim, fat cousin.

Vernon was on the verge of bursting  
When they even shot out the fireplace;  
After ripping out half his mustache  
He decided they should leave without a trace.

So they quickly packed up some clothes,  
Bundled themselves into the family car  
And as Vernon proceeded to drive for hours  
Harry wondered if it had to do with his scar.

They stopped by once at an odd hotel,  
But nothing much was different there;  
The owner approached them during breakfast  
And put a stack of letters by Harry's chair.

They left the hotel and drove some more  
Out to a little shack perched on a rock;  
Dudley was mad because there was no TV,  
No computer, VCR, or even a clock.

Now the next day just so happened  
To be July 31st, Harry's eleventh birthday,  
And he stayed up counting down minutes;  
You didn't turn eleven every day.

Suddenly, with an enormous crash  
The rickety old door was knocked down,  
And there, in the doorway, stood a very big man  
Who replaced the door with a frown.

Harry could only gape up at him,  
He who topped all the growth charts –  
His name was Rubeus Hagrid,  
Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.

He snorted at the bewildered Dursleys  
And promptly started up a fire,  
Told Harry the truth about his parents,  
And bent Vernon's gun like chicken wire.

(There are also some rumors going round  
That while the half-giant was at it,  
He turned Cousin Dudley into a pig;  
Harry and Hagrid firmly deny it.)

Of course, as they say, the rest is history –  
You know how the old legend goes;  
He defeated Voldemort once and for all  
Marking the end of the world's woes.

That's pretty much the end of it, folks,  
That's Part One of the Saga of Harry;  
Despite his addiction to treacle tarts,  
He is, we assure you, quite ordinary.

-**Fred and George Weasley**


	35. Stand My Ground

See? Told you I'd get around to a Sirius one sooner or later. And, after much experimentation, I think this sounds best in a sort of rap-type thing. ;) Please review!!**  
**

* * *

**Stand My Ground**

I wake to face dreams and dream of waking,  
Afraid of the truth and tired of faking;  
Mornings arrive but there's nothing to see  
And I huddle in darkness that won't let me free.  
I keep to the shadows with nothing to say  
As screams rent the air night and day,  
But I know that you can't bring me down  
'Cause I'll always be here to stand my ground.

Weeks have passed as I stare at the walls,  
Wishing something would block the pain-ridden calls,  
Shivering as the cold washes over me,  
Dreading the malice in eyes that cannot see.  
All I've wanted to do is just let it go,  
Sick of hiding and crying and lying low,  
I want to let time take the past and lay it to rest  
Take my troubles away with the sun sinking west.  
And if there's one thing I learned these twelve long years  
Between nights of despair and rage-filled tears  
It's that the worst kind of pain is not my own  
It's not physical pain or pain of being alone;  
It's watching my loved ones slowly fade away  
Leaving me behind, no matter how hard I pray.  
And I can't escape those anguished screams,  
I can't run away from those broken dreams,  
But I know that you can't bring me down  
'Cause I'll always be here to stand my ground.

I've been locked up here and just left to rot –  
You tried to make me believe I am what I'm not  
And you gave me your best or you gave me your worst  
Telling me I'm damned, I'm worthless, I'm cursed  
But you can't make me cry and you can't make me flee  
'Cause there's nothing more that you can do to me  
You took what I lived for and you took what I'd die for  
So there's nothing I risk when I wage this war.  
And you can always pretend like you're the one in control  
You can say it's my fault but it won't break my soul  
'Cause truth burns in my heart and it keeps me alive –  
It doesn't hold any fear so it helps me survive.  
And I know that you can't bring me down  
'Cause I'll always be here to stand my ground.

You're still here, a shadow hanging over me  
Watching me drown in my own misery  
Breaking my wings so that I can't fly  
Telling me I'll thank you the day that I die;  
But I'll believe my own truth till I take my last breath  
I won't regret what I did even after my death,  
And I know that you'll never bring me down  
'Cause I'll always be here to stand my ground.

-**Sirius Black**


	36. If I Had A Million Galleons

Inspired, of course, by the awesome song **If I Had A Million Dollars **by the **Bare Naked Ladies.**

* * *

**If I Had A Million Galleons**

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you lots of thing  
Like a house that's seven stories high  
Filled with diamond rings.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you furniture  
Like a couch that doesn't wheeze a lot  
And some beads to furnish 'er.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you an automobile  
The classiest one you'd ever find,  
And built with chromium steel.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you lots of food  
That you could whip up into a feast  
Whenever you're in the mood.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you an exotic pet  
Like a bug bear or a little crup (1)  
Anything that's not hard to get.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd take you on a cruise  
To the sunny Caribbean  
Or anywhere you choose.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, you could stand a little straighter  
And you wouldn't have to walk up stairs  
'Cause I'd build you a Muggle escalator.

If I had a million Galleons  
Well, I'd buy you some silk gloves  
And if I had a million Galleons  
I think I'd buy your love…

And if I had a million Galleons  
If I had a million Galleons,  
If I had a million Galleons…  
I'd be rich.

-**Arthur Weasley**

* * *

(1) Can be found in Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them._


	37. A Little Brains Or A Little Sense

Hey, look - an update! What's it been, nine months? Pretty crazy, I know. :)

_

* * *

_

Request, written on the back of a Potions essay: 

**A Little Brains**

Hello, Hermione, how are you doing today?  
I really love that shirt – not really – but I'll say it anyway.  
Since we're such good friends I have one request  
See, next class I have this really big test.

I listened in class and studied hard; I swear I did,  
But it all just goes out the opposite ear it went in.  
My solution is simple, though it seems rather lame,  
I really – really, really – need to borrow your brain.

If I don't pass this exam it'll all be over,  
The world will explode and the North Pole will tip over  
This might sound stupid and you probably won't agree  
But if you don't say yes I'll just continue to plea.

You're terribly smart and so apt to understand  
I've heard you're also kind so try to lend a hand.  
If your brain was in my head I'd get nothing wrong,  
This is the plan, my dear friend, so please play along.

**-Lavender Brown, December 1997**

_Response, composed on a scrap of parchment stained with tomato soup:_

**A Little Sense**

Thanks for asking, Lavender, I'm doing fine  
(Your shirt looks a lot worse than mine).  
I fully comprehend what you're asking of me;  
To you, that assessment must be a colossal mystery.

Indeed, I'm capable of assisting you immediately  
As I've finished all my homework, conveniently,  
But unfortunately for you, I'm a strict individualist  
And I can't help it if your brain only half-exists.

Although I admit you have a loopy personality  
Surely you can't have diverged _that _far from reality;  
The world, don't you know, can't really blow up  
Your absurdity just might make me throw up.

But I recognize your craving for illumination  
(Your lack of knowledge is a severe debilitation)  
It must be terribly depressing, being so non-intellectual  
Any studying on your part seems quite ineffectual.

I've gone off on a tangent, but what I'm trying to say  
(Don't worry, I'll explain it in a simple way)  
Is that even if my intellect was retainable  
My brain is, quite simply, physically unattainable.

**-Hermione Granger, December 1997**


End file.
